


Date Night

by orphan_account



Series: Sex Trip [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec never ceases to amaze Magnus, Alec's tragic gay history, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Clubbing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Intimacy, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slut Shaming, half-joking Daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec has something that he wants to share with Magnus, but they've never been good at staying serious for too long.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!!!! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this series; I did NaNoWriMo in November with my own novel so I didn't have time to write that sweet, sweet smut!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @prettyboyrudy_ and on tumblr @humansunshineao3 - come and talk to me about what you want to see Malec explore together in later stories!

“So where should we portal to for brunch? Buenos Aires? Cannes? Hong Kong?” Magnus asked, finally stepping out of his bedroom looking like sin personified. He wore thin leather-style pants (Magnus refused to wear real leather, though he had no issue eating steak, which confused Alec), chains and suspenders hanging from the waistband, with a shimmery silver shirt with only the first two buttons done up, and half a dozen long necklaces dangling on his bare chest. It was maybe a little much for 2pm, but that was one of the things that the shadowhunter loved most about him. Alec smiled ruefully.

“Actually, we’re not portalling anywhere. I’m taking you to my happy place.” He explained, and Magnus frowned.

“If I got all dressed up just to tumble back into our satin sheets, I swear to God…”

Alec snorted, and put his hands on Magnus’ hips. “As much as I love our satin sheets, there’s another place that I’ve never shown anybody else.” 

“Oh.” Magnus looked pleased at that. “And we’re walking?” 

“Catching a cab, actually.” Alec slipped his hand into the older man’s, choosing to ignore the wrinkle in Magnus’ nose. “You’re a New Yorker and you never take cabs, it’s just not right. Come on, humour me.” 

Magnus sighed, booping Alec’s nose gently. “If I catch herpes I’m never fucking you again.”

“You can’t catch herpes, hot stuff, you’re a warlock.” 

The older man shrugged, dragging Alec to the door. “The sentiment is still there.” 

 

The cab drive wasn’t long, and Magnus thought privately that they could’ve walked. It would’ve taken under an hour, and they were both fit and healthy. Alec seemed elated, though, sitting in the back of a cab, snuggling into his side, so he didn’t say anything. The institute had been stressful lately; with the political capital that came from defeating Valentine came a lot of responsibility, and with that came work. Lots of work. 

It was hard not being able to just lounge around the apartment all the time, although Magnus could get used to the business trips to cities all over the world, being put up in fancy institute suites while his boyfriend gave important speeches and chaired meetings. Not to mention the naughty thrill of reducing such a formidable man to tears of pleasure in the homes of haughty, stuck-up members of the Clave. 

“Right here will be fine.” Alec told the cab driver, and Magnus looked out the window, puzzled. They were parked on a normal block, bars and shops and mundanes everywhere. If anything, they were in a clubbing district. Magnus used to own a speakeasy right around the corner. 

“This is your happy place?” Magnus asked, slipping his arm around the one Alec offered to him. 

Alec shrugged one shoulder. “Just up here.” He bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth for a moment. “I ran away when I was about sixteen, right before Jace and I became parabatai. I was kinda wandering, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I had two options. I could either decide that I was never going to come out, become his parabatai knowing that I was never going to tell him or the rest of my family how I felt, or I could tell him the truth and hope that he didn’t hate me.” 

“You chose the former,” Magnus said quietly, surprised that the evening had taken a sombre turn, considering where they were.

“Ultimately, yes. But first I came here, to this cafe. I was only a kid, so I couldn’t get into any of the bars,” he stopped in front of a queer cafe, rainbow flags flying over the door. “I had a few dollars I’d swiped from a mundane down the street,” he opened the door for Magnus. 

“So you… Just sat in here and had a coffee?” 

Alec nodded, fishing his wallet from the inside of his jacket. “What do you want?” 

“Uhhh…” Magnus was flustered, both by their setting and Alec attempting to pay. “I’m not an expert on soft drinks.” 

“They do a lot of fancy teas.” Alec fished a folded piece of card from a table, pointing to the tea selection. “I like the white hot chocolate they do.”

“You didn’t just come here the once, did you?” Magnus asked, confused but touched. Alec smirked and shrugged again. “I’ll have the peppermint tea. Please.” 

“Alec! It’s been a long time, sweetie!” The barista was a tiny lesbian in her late thirties, her bright blue hair cropped short. Magnus was utterly flummoxed, looking between the two of them as they easily conversed. The girl was a mundane for sure, and yet… Alec spoke to her like he’d known her for years.

“This is my boyfriend, Magnus.” Alec poked him in the side to get his attention, and Magnus nodded at her. 

“It’s nice to meet you, my dear.” He replied, and she smacked her hands to her cheeks.

“Boyfriend? Wait… Is this THE Magnus? Oh, Alec, I’m so happy for you, wait…” She hurried around the counter and hugged him, burying her face in the expanse of his chest. “You’d better take good care of him, he’s a good boy.” She told Magnus as she pulled back. Alec was flushed the same way he got when his mother complimented his Clave memos.

“I definitely will,” Magnus answered, mind reeling. 

Alec was shy as he carried their drinks to a table in the window. He ducked his head as they sat down, and Magnus stared at him, begging for an explanation. “Nicole was working here the night I came in. They stay open late, play cool music, for the gays who don’t drink. She saw me sitting here all alone and asked me if I was okay, and I just… Burst out crying, like an infant.” 

Magnus reached across the table to squeeze Alec’s hand. “Part of me wishes I’d known you then, I would have made sure that you had a safe space to talk about this stuff…”

“Oh God, I’m so glad you didn’t know me then,” Alec snorted, stirring his chocolate. “I was a fucking mess. Besides, I would have been terrified of you. Was terrified enough at twenty two. And if you’d known me as a kid, we wouldn’t have been able to be together.” 

“That’s true,” Magnus hummed, resting his chin on his hand. “So what happened next?”

“I told her the whole… Edited… Version of what was happening with me and Jace. I told her that our parents were getting married and I had to choose whether or not to tell him because I had to share a room with him.” Alec explained. “It was the first time I’d ever admitted out loud that I was gay, and it felt so, so good. And there were no consequences. No downworlders or shadowhunters come here, she had no idea who I was, I never had to see her again. So I just let it all pour out. I felt so much better.”

“I bet.”

Alec sighed, taking a sip of his drink. “I decided not to tell Jace, in the end. It was such a huge risk, and now I had this place so I could come and be myself for a while. And I kept coming back, every few weeks. Nic and her girlfriends own this place, so she’s almost always working. We got to know each other. And when I met you, I came here even more. I… Needed to gush, I guess. I was too worried about someone overhearing to talk to Izzy.” Alec admitted, pink cheeks growing red.

“You gushed about me?” Magnus chuckled, enamoured. Every detail he learned about Alec just made the shadowhunter all the sweeter. 

“I needed to compare notes with someone, I had no idea if you were even flirting with me at first!” Alec insisted. 

Magnus grinned. “I was flirting very aggressively.” 

“It was honestly the single most exciting and terrifying thing that had ever happened to me.” Alec confessed. “It was like I could barely speak in your presence the first time we met.”

“I remember,” the warlock said smugly, “stuttering your way through sentences. It was cute.” 

Alec groaned, putting his head in his hands. “I’d like to say that I wasn’t used to guys flirting with me, but that would technically be a lie. It was just the first time that a man I found attractive had hit on me.” 

“Yeah, I imagine you got a lot of men coming onto you, sitting in here.” Magnus looked around the room, taking in all the queer couples and singles, talking and laughing just like the two of them were. “I’m glad that you had a support network, even if it was a secret. The way Izzy spoke about you when we first met, I assumed that you’d been in denial.”

“Oh, I wasn’t in denial at all. I just… Felt very lonely, and bitter. I tried to tell myself that I couldn’t face that part of me, not outside of here. I don’t think it worked very well, considering how angry I was all the time.” Alec said quietly. “I’m surprised Izzy and Jace stuck with me, honestly.”

“Of course they did, Izzy is your sister. And Jace is your parabatai. It’s his job to be there for you.” Magnus soothed, squeezing the younger man’s hand.

Alec smiled a little, and pulled Magnus’ hand up to his mouth to kiss his palm. “What did Izzy say to you, anyway? Before we got together?”

“We talked quite a bit, actually,” Magnus shrugged. “She told me that you were definitely interested, and that I should keep fighting for you, because you were… How did she put it? A repressed knucklehead who has no idea what he’s missing.” 

“I never thought I’d say this, but thank God for her nosiness.” Alec sighed. “Who knows what I’d be doing right now if she hadn’t interfered.” 

Magnus hummed. “I’m curious… If… If Lydia hadn’t come along when she did… Before you met her, you said yes to a date. You hung up right after, but… Would you have gone out with me?”

“I had every intention of bringing you here. In secret, of course. But yes. I meant it when I said yes.” Alec smiled. “But I think the Lydia thing makes a better story.”

Magnus snorted, taking a sip of his tea. “I suppose it did save us six months of sneaking around.” 

“It also saved me a very awkward coming out dinner with my parents.” 

The two of them smiled at each for a moment over the rims of their teacups. Alec reflected on the time they’d spent together, almost a year now, if you counted the pre-Lydia weeks of tentative flirtation. Magnus just drank in the sight of a man who loved him, truly trusted and cared for him, for the first time in his life. There had been people who he’d loved, and people who’d been obsessed with him, but he’d never known a relationship to be this… Mutual.

“Emily, come here, please!” Magnus looked up at the sound of Indonesian being spoken, eyes alight as he looked for the source of the language. It wasn’t often that he heard it spoken; downworlders in New York tended to communicate in English or Spanish. He made eye contact with a small mundane girl who seemed to have made a beeline for him, and he greeted her in Indonesian.

Alec, still staring dreamily at Magnus, blinked out of his reverie when a tiny foot stepped onto his. He glanced down to see a young girl peering up at Magnus. She was about four, still a little unsteady on her feet, and clutched onto the warlock’s knee. She said something to Magnus in what Alec assumed was Magnus’ native tongue, wonder in her voice. Magnus laughed and replied, booping her on the nose. She giggled, delighted, and ran back over to her mothers, who were standing a few feet away. 

“Is it alright if we sit here?” One of the mothers asked, looking vaguely embarrassed. Emily was dragging her along to sit at the table next to them.

“Of course!” Magnus answered before Alec could open his mouth. He was practically glowing, grinning from ear to ear when the little girl heaved her chair to sit next to him. It was a bit too big for her, and Alec leaned over to help her drag it across the floor. In return, he was gifted with a sweet smile that squashed her eyes into little crescents. Alec melted despite himself, though it was nothing compared to the way Magnus was chattering excitedly to her in her mother tongue, conjuring a flower from behind her ear and handing it to her to play with.

“Sorry to bother you,” said the other mum, who looked almost exactly like her daughter with her sleek black ponytail and dark, curious eyes, “Emily gets very excited when she meets someone who speaks Indonesian. Sorry that she assumed… She doesn’t understand yet that not every Southeast Asian person is the same as us.”

“It’s fine,” Alec answered for the both of them, shaking the hand she put out. “Magnus is just as excited to make new friends.” He teased good-naturedly, making the warlock glance up and flush a little. 

“Have you been to Surabaya?” Emily asked Magnus, still speaking Indonesian, and Magnus nodded, resting his chin on his hand. 

“A couple of times.” 

“That’s where I come from. I don’t remember, though. Is it nice there?” 

Magnus hummed. “Yes, but it’s not as nice as New York. How long have you lived here?”

Emily thought about it for a moment. “Forever. My Mama makes me speak Indonesian and I like it a lot. Mommy doesn’t understand it so me and Mama can talk about secret things and Mommy doesn’t know.” 

“Maybe she does speak it and she secretly knows exactly what you’re saying all the time,” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, and Emily looked horrified.

“Oh, I hope not.” One of the Mums said in Indonesian, winking at Magnus before turning her attention to Alec. “I’m Teddy,” she told him in English, one eye on their rambunctious daughter, “and this is Kate.” 

“Alec,” he nodded.

“Do you have any kids?” Teddy asked, putting a straw in Emily’s juice box and placing it on the table next to the toddler.

“Uhhhh… No, no, definitely not.” Alec replied, feeling a little uncomfortable. He was not adult enough to be having this conversation. 

“I was going to say,” Kate laughed, running her fingers through Emily’s hair while she chatted away to Magnus, “Teddy, you’re a terrible judge of age. Alec is definitely not old enough to have kids.” 

“I’m only twenty-three,” he admitted, “ and we’ve only been together for eight months.” 

“Still in the honeymoon phase?” Teddy guessed, and Alec blushed. “Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“What’s a honeymoon phase, Mama?” Emily piped up in English, Magnus forgotten for the moment as she clambered onto Teddy’s lap. She was slowly pulling the petals from the flower that Magnus had given her, placing them gently into Kate’s outstretched palm.

“It’s when two people start loving each other and it’s very exciting and happy.” Kate explained.

“Like when I get a new toy?” Emily asked, tilting her head to the side, and the adults laughed. 

“Exactly like that,” Magnus agreed. He glanced down at his phone and sighed. “We should get going, angel, we have a dinner reservation.” 

Alec looked at him questioningly, but Magnus just smiled serenely. “Right.” He nodded, slipping his jacket on. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Bye, Magnus!” Emily trilled in English, jumping from her mother’s lap to hug the warlock’s legs. “Let’s be friends always.”

Magnus ran his fingers through her hair. “We certainly will.” He promised. 

“Have a nice night, guys.” Kate waved as they squeezed past to the door. 

“We don’t have dinner reservations,” Alec pointed out, once they were on the street. 

Magnus laughed, squeezing the younger man’s hand. “I know. But I know that you don’t like children much.” 

“I do like kids!” Alec insisted, “I’m just always a bit worried that I’ll accidentally break the mundane ones. They’re so fragile.” 

“As long as you’re not body-slamming them, I’m sure they’ll be fine, Alexander.” Magnus snorted, pulling Alec down the alleyway towards his old speakeasy. 

Alec shrugged. “Guess I just haven’t been around mundanes enough.” 

“Kids are kids are kids.” Magnus explained, “warlock kids, shadowhunter kids, mundane kids, they’re all the same. They all just want to be listened to and played with.” 

“You’d be a really good father, you know.” Alec said tentatively, “you will be.”

Magnus shrugged. “I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’m doomed to adopt gloomy teenage vampires for the rest of my life.” He laughed, though it sounded sad to Alec.

Alec frowned, and squeezed the warlock’s hand. “Why? There’s nothing stopping us from adopting an abandoned baby warlock. Someday. You know that they turn up from time to time at institutes, and the Silent Brothers aren’t…”

“Wait. Us?” Magnus asked, stopping in his tracks, “you… would adopt a baby with me? A warlock?”

Alec squirmed, face going pink. “Of course. Is that bad?”

Magnus leapt on him, hugging him so tightly that Alec wheezed a little.

“Mag… Magnus…”

“You really want that? You’re not just saying that because you know I want that?” Magnus asked, pulling back and holding him by the biceps. Alec nodded, a little confused as to why it seemed to have surprised Magnus so much.

“I’ve always wanted kids someday. It’s sort of drilled into us from birth that having kids is like, life’s purpose or whatever. Babies are kinda weird, but we’d learn. Besides, there’s lots of warlock kids that get disowned, too. Of course we’d take in as many as we could. When… You know, we’re married. Otherwise my Mom really will have a heart attack.” Alec smiled at the look of wonder on Magnus’ face. “Why is this so surprising to you? I want to be with you, forever. It was always gonna be either kids or dogs.”

“Why not both?” Magnus hummed, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. “I can’t believe you… You really want to marry me? We’re allowed to get married?”

“What kind of a question is that? I want that more than anything. I don’t know if the Clave would recognise it, but the State of New York would… My Mom is already on my case about you making me an honest man. Apparently it’ll look better if we prove to the Clave that we’re serious. Like I give a shit what they think either way.” Alec sighed, and kissed him lightly. “But anyway, I think we should start with adopting a dog together. Our parenting styles might not be compatible, and that would just be a disaster.”

“Very true. I’d hate to get married before we figure out whether or not you’ll over train our puppy son and make him a boring well behaved dog.” 

“You say that now but I’m telling you, you wouldn’t like to be stuck with a dog that pees on everything,” Alec insisted, eyes shining with mirth. Magnus sighed, as long-suffering as ever.

“I’m sure we can come to some kind of compromise.”

Alec grinned. “So we’re getting a puppy?”

“The moment Chairman Meow dies.” Magnus promised, “he’s the king of my apartment and I don’t think he’d take kindly to a canine interloper.”

“You have a deal.” 

Not too long later, they’d scored a table in Magnus’ old speakeasy. It had long since been turned into a downworlder gay bar by a sleazy vamp that Magnus had sold up to in the 1960s, when he’d gotten bored of being raided by the police every other weekend. Alec looked a little uneasy, eyes going wide as they noticed a couple with their hands down each other’s pants. Magnus just snorted into his martini at the scandalised look on his lover’s face.

“That’s hardly worse than anything you’ve begged for, Alexander.” Magnus purred into the shadowhunter’s ear.

Alec’s throat clicked. “That’s in the privacy of our bedroom… It’s different.” 

“Sure, sweetheart. You can take the moral high ground. Though I seem to remember that you quite enjoyed the idea of being watched as I take you apart.” 

Magnus’ finger swirled on the surface of his cocktail as Alec pulled back, popping the digit salaciously into his mouth and sucking the bitter liquid off. Alec’s eyes were, tellingly, dark. He leaned in for a kiss, and Magnus hummed, looking away. 

“Magnus,” Alec whined, the sound drowned out in the bass. 

“Drink up, angel. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” 

The warlock loved to feel Alec’s eyes on him as he walked away, resisting the urge to look back over his shoulder at the squirming shadowhunter. Alec was so easy to get going, and it gave Magnus a special kind of kick to make him horny. He made awkward eye contact with a werewolf who was getting a blowjob as he walked into the bathroom, but quickly recovered and unzipped at the urinal. 

“Haven’t seen you around here in a while,” Darrien purred, appearing at his side, and Magnus was ashamed to say that he jumped.

“You damned Seelies,” Magnus muttered, scowling. “If you don’t mind, I am trying to relieve myself.”

Darrien stepped closer, fingers reaching out to touch. Magnus’ eyes hardened, and he willed the other man’s hand to freeze in midair. “Have I offended you in some way?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “The last time I saw you we had a perfectly nice time, if I recall correctly.”

Magnus’ face softened. “You’ve been away,” he remembered, letting Darrien’s hand go, “in Russia.” 

“Yes, I did mention it in your birthday card. Why?” Darrien asked, scratching the back of his neck. “Did I miss something?”

“I have a boyfriend now,” Magnus shrugged, “sorry. I assumed you’d heard. My mistake.”

Darrien clapped him on the back. “My friend! That is wonderful news! Who’s the lucky downworlder?”

Magnus laughed nervously, still trying to piss. Dammit. “Actually, he’s a shadowhunter.”

“Sure, Magnus,” Darrien snorted, rolling his eyes. Magnus sighed and zipped up his pants, realising that he was not going to get the peace he needed at a urinal. “Anyway, see you around, huh?”

“Always a pleasure.” Magnus muttered, stepping into a stall and hurriedly closing the door. 

When he got back to the table, Alec had a fresh drink, something pink, and he’d taken the liberty of getting Magnus a second martini. What a doll. He looked a little more settled, perhaps on account of the alcohol, leaning back in his seat. His fingers were tapping the red leather along with the beat of the music. 

“Decided to forgo your manly image?” Magnus teased, his fingertips slipping along the lip of Alec’s glass.

Alec sniffed, fake offended. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I never had a manly image to begin with.”

Magnus slid close to him, crossing one knee over the other. “That is true. You’re way too pretty to ascribe to all that super macho nonsense.” 

“Macho was always Jace’s specialty.” He shrugged, his hand casually dropping to the warlock’s thigh, “I just like putting arrows in things.”

“Oh? That sounds promising...” Magnus purred, eyes dropping to the younger man’s mouth. Alec’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Remember when you got that arrow stuck in your butt?” 

Magnus smirked, eyes glittering gold as the shadowhunter’s hand crept up his leg. “I do.”

“Do you think… Maybe… You might want to…” Alec visibly cringed, reaching for his drink with the hand that had been torturously close to Magnus’ crotch. 

“Take another kind of arrow in my ass?”

Alec nodded curtly, eyes wide and staring down at their laps. “It’s just too cheesy, God, I’m a mess.”

“I love you,” Magnus laughed, cupping Alec’s cheek to guide their mouths together. “I love you so much.” 

“How do you make shit like that sound so sexy?” Alec groaned, dropping his head to the warlock’s neck. 

Magnus shrugged, taking a sip of his martini. “Decades of practise. I promise you I was just as hopeless as you once upon a time.” 

“I’d love to see that.”

“Yeah?” Magnus smiled, raking his ringed fingers through Alec’s hair. “Maybe I’ll show you sometime. But not right now. I want to hear more about this arrow of yours.” 

Alec downed the rest of his drink, Magnus quirking an eyebrow as he stood and held out his hand. “Come dance with me.”

Magnus wondered for a moment if Alexander Lightwood would ever go a week without doing something that surprised him, smiling as he was pulled through the crowd, free hand holding his drink over his head. Alec stopped right in front of the DJ booth, pulling the warlock close by his hips. He looked like he wanted to say something, so Magnus cast a quick spell so they’d be able to hear each other speak. 

“Can you hear me?” He murmured, and Alec swallowed hard.

“Yeah,” Alec replied, voice soft like he was whispered in Magnus’ ear. His hands slipped around to Magnus’ ass, pulling their bodies tightly together. “I’ve been dying to touch you like this.” 

Magnus hummed, closing his eyes as he finished the rest of his drink, idly magicking the empty glass to the bar and wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck. “Been thinking about it, have you?” 

“I feel… Possessive. I just want to… It makes me sound like a terrible person.” Alec huffed, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ temple. “Is it wrong to want you like this? To...”

“Say it,” the warlock croaked, breath catching in his throat. Alec was actually dancing, hitching his hips a little, rocking into him in time with the music. Magnus licked his lips, trying his best not to bite. The urge was so potent, to just nip at Alec’s neck until he started letting loose throaty little moans. He resisted, for now.

“I want to fuck you.”

Magnus shuddered. 

“I want to…” Alec faltered, hands twitching on Magnus’ ass.

“Please, for Christ’s sake, fucking say it, Alexander,” Magnus hissed, rutting hard against his thigh. Alec moaned softly, rubbing his nose into Magnus’ cheek. 

“I want to… To wreck you. I want to put my hands around your throat and your legs over my shoulders and fuck you so hard you cry. I want to make you cry.” Magnus felt Alec’s jaw clench. “I want to throw you against the wall and make you take it. I want to leave bruises. I wanna… Bite you on the face. So hard it leaves a mark. Fuck, that’s bad, isn’t it?” 

Magnus was sure his eyes must be glowing yellow. He pulled back a little so Alec could see the pure lust in his eyes, before turning around to press his ass into the younger man’s crotch. It had been so long since he’d danced like this with someone, been touched like this in a nightclub. He opened his eyes to see a few people around them appraising the two of them with interest, and felt his face flush. God, he wanted. 

“When I get you alone, you’d better use your magic to get naked or these beautiful clothes are going to end up torn to shreds.” Alec promised, running his hands down Magnus’ stomach to grip his hipbones. “It’s kinda freaking me out, how badly I want to just wreck you. I want to make you scream.”

“Christ, we have to go.” Magnus gasped, knotting his hand in Alec’s hair and yanking his head over his shoulder for a brutal kiss. “Please, Alec, take me home.”

Alec nodded hastily, gulping a few times. He was so hard, it was going to be so obvious to everyone around them that he was dripping in his jeans. It made him feel a little better to see that Magnus was also having the same problem though, and he slowly, reluctantly separated their bodies. “You’re in charge of the portals, hot stuff.”

Magnus’ fingers were trembling as he conjured the portal, his magic fizzling in confusion before it took, an amber portal appearing before them. Alec smirked, enamoured at the fact that he’d managed to fluster the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and led the older man through the portal to his apartment. As soon as their feet touched the black vinyl floor, Magnus was yanking his lover towards the bed, magicking them both out of their clothes impatiently. The two of them didn’t engage in penetrative sex all that often; blowjobs were almost as good and didn’t need any prep time. But there was something about getting fucked that Magnus just missed.

“Hey,” Alec huffed, pressing the warlock into the mattress, “I intended to fuck you with my clothes on.” 

“Tough titties,” Magnus hissed, eyes lighting up with excitement as Alec pinned his hands to the bed with a laugh. 

“You’re so juvenile sometimes,” he muttered fondly, kissing over Magnus’ jaw.

Magnus grumbled under his breath, arching up to rub up against the younger man. “Listen, it’s been weeks since you topped, can you blame me for being a little impatient?” 

“You could’ve just told me that you were feeling needy, baby.” Alec teased, making Magnus’ jaw go slack with horror. Alec giggled, pressing his face into the older man’s neck. Magnus hummed, rubbing his cheek fondly into the side of his lover’s head. 

“Use the silicone one, it lasts longer,” Magnus reminded him when he finally sat up to grab the lube. “And I have a feeling you’re gonna make this one last all night.” He couldn’t help but arch his back when Alec’s dark eyes roamed greedily over his body,a downright evil grin on his face. “You want me like this or on my stomach?” 

Alec thought about it for a moment. “Can I eat you out first?” 

“Uhhh…” Magnus’ mouth closed and opened a few times, making Alec roll his eyes, blushing. That was new. “Yes. Yeah, yes, yes you can do that.” 

“Flip over then,” Alec mumbled, cheeks pink. Magnus’ cock should not have twitched as hard as it did. He turned over quickly, arching his back a little to present his ass to the shadowhunter. He could feel his ears and the back of his neck burning; it had been so long since anyone had seen him like this. A quick flick of his head made sure that he was cleaned out. Magic was so useful sometimes. “I wish I’d done this sooner,” Alec admitted, “just… Felt a little scared. Of hurting you on accident.”

Magnus hummed, looking over his shoulder. “You can trust me to tell you when to stop.”

“I know,” Alec whispered, leaning up to kiss Magnus’ cheek. “At least, I know now.” His fingertips brushed between the warlock’s cheeks, teasing his hole, and Magnus gulped. “Do you want it?”

“Fuck yes,” Magnus hissed, licking his lips and pushing his ass back into Alec’s touch. “Please don’t tease me, angel, you’ve been driving me insane all night.” 

The shadowhunter just sighed happily, taking one of Magnus’ ass cheeks in each hand and pulling them apart, squeezing appreciatively. They were softer than his own, squishier. He loved it. Before he could over think it, Alec leaned in to tongue at the warlock’s hole, just brushing the wet digit over it gently. Magnus moaned softly, pressing his face into the pillow.

“Don’t do that,” Alec tutted, reaching up to tug Magnus’ head up by his hair. He got a whine in return, which made him growl a little. “I want to hear if I’m doing it right.” 

“You’re doing great, angel. Come on, more…” The warlock wiggled his ass a little, cock spitting out precum onto the sheets below. Alec leaned back in, this time licking a little more insistently at Magnus’ entrance, the tip of his tongue flicking against the rim. Magnus sighed softly, so Alec did it again, and again, until the warlock was pushing back, whimpering a little, practically begging him for more. The shadowhunter pulled back, panting a little. Maybe he should’ve put a little more thought into breathing, but it had been worth it. The act itself wasn’t all that erotic; it didn’t taste much of anything, but Magnus’ reactions had been so worth it. The older man was trembling a little, eyes glazed over when he looked back at Alec. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great,” Alec breathed, hand smoothing over his boyfriend’s flank. “You ready for my fingers?” 

Magnus nodded, shoving the lube into Alec’s hands. “I’ve been ready for hours. I’m dying to get you inside me, angel, please don’t tease me.” 

“You’ll have to tell me when you need more or less, okay, hot stuff?” Alec said softly, dipping slowly into Magnus’ hole with his pointer finger. 

“Wait,” Magnus choked, reaching back for his wrist. “Your fingers are thick, just… Wiggle it a little. Just… Ahhh, yeah, like that, that’s nice.” 

Alec moaned, pressing his cock into the warlock’s thigh. “How long’s it been since you did this to yourself, Magnus?” He asked, voice an octave lower than usual, rough with arousal.

“Ages… When you went on that trip to Montreal, I fingered myself thinking about you all aggressive and scolding with those cunts from the Clave,” he admitted, worrying his lower lip. “Always makes me cum so hard, when I think of you putting those powerful men in their place.”

“Yeah?” Alec whispered, twisting his finger a little. “Wish I’d been here to see that. My baby all needy for me, three fingers deep. Bet you looked beautiful.”

Magnus moaned desperately, nodding. He’d been so desperate for Alec’s touch when he got home, but the shadowhunter was so tired that all he had the energy for was a little grinding and making out. Still, the reunion had been delicious. “Second one, add the second one, Alexander, I need it.”

“You need it, huh? How bad?” 

Magnus clenched his jaw, toes curling. “Not as bad as I need your cock, but… God, I want it, Alexander, please!” 

“You’re so beautiful like this, panting for me,” Alec said breathlessly, slowly pushing his second finger in alongside the first. “You know how many times I’ve cum over the last couple of weeks thinking about you like this?” 

“Lots?” Magnus chuckled, pushing back for more. 

Alec smirked. “Lots and lots.” He crooked his finger a little, making the older man groan softly. 

“Right there, angel, please, just rub right there.” 

“Like this?” Alec pressed right into Magnus’ prostate, scissoring his fingers apart a tiny bit. He was met with the bow of a back, and a choked whine, the warlock’s fingers clenching in the pillow. “What do you want, Magnus? Huh? Tell me.” 

Magnus groaned in frustration, bouncing on Alec’s fingers like there was an itch he couldn’t quite scratch. “I want you to fuck me, angel, I want your gorgeous cock in me right now, I want you to fill me up. Want you to show me who’s boss, baby, make me take it. Been needing it, I fucking… Christ, I’m going to cry if I don’t have it soon.” It wasn’t a lie; Magnus could feel his eyes welling up from the too-much-not-enough feeling of Alec’s thick fingers stretching him open. 

“Do you need another finger?” Alec muttered, cock drooling between his legs. 

Magnus shook his head, pointing over his shoulder to cast a spell to loosen himself up, Alec gasping at the feeling of the warlock’s hole gushing slick. “I’m ready, I’m so fucking ready.”

“You can do that?” Alec snorted, shaking his head. “And you seriously made me wait for it every single time I’ve begged you to just fuck me?”

“Didn’t know it was gonna work for sure, might have blown my colon out,” Magnus panted, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. 

Alec growled, smacking the warlock’s ass hard. “That was reckless.” 

“Mmmmm…” Magnus sighed, grinning over his shoulder. “Punish me then, Daddy.” 

The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes, squeezing Magnus’ ass possessively. “You’re a filthy sinner, you know that?” 

“All the more reason to punish me,” he retorted, wiggling his ass in Alec’s face like a cat in heat. 

“Slut,” Alec purred affectionately, smoothing his hands up Magnus’ sides. He didn’t miss how the warlock’s cock flexed in response to the slur. “You ready for it?” 

Magnus nodded, pulling away for a moment to turn over onto his back. “Wanna watch you fuck me.” 

“You want it so badly, don’t you, baby?” Alec fitted the head of his cock to the older man’s hole. “You want…” He cringed a little, “Daddy…” Magnus giggled a little, lifting his legs, “to fuck you?” 

“I love you.” Magnus smiled, grasping for Alec’s waist. “You know that?” 

Alec hummed, giving the warlock a questioning look. At Magnus’ nod, he started to push in slowly, licking his lips as his cock sunk into the tight heat of Magnus’ body. It was honestly like coming home. “Okay?” He asked, shifting his weight to one hand so he could run his fingers through Magnus’ hair with the other. 

“Yeah, perfect,” Magnus smiled, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. “But all your talk in the club had better not have just been talk.” He took Alec’s hand and put it around his throat, eyes burning hot. 

“Squeeze my shoulder if it gets too much, okay?” There was a tiny flare of anxiety in Alec’s chest that he wasn’t sure would ever go away when Magnus put this kind of trust in him, but he’d read a lot about choking in preparation for this, and he gently squeezed the sides of Magnus’ neck, cutting off the blood supply to his brain just a little as he pulled back and thrusted in slow. 

Magnus’ answered moan was garbled, but his hands fell limply to the pillow in surrender, eyes rolling back in his head as Alec worked up into a rhythm, loosening his hold every three strokes, thumb forcefully stroking Magnus’ jaw as he gasped for breath. “Fuck, harder, please, angel, please fuck me harder.” 

“You feel so good,” Alec growled, moving his hand to grip the warlock’s chin. “Look at me, Magnus. I wanna see how good it is.” His hand was almost big enough to hold Magnus’ entire jaw, his thumb hooking into the older man’s mouth. Magnus’ lips closed around it as his eyes focussed on Alec. The shadowhunter’s cock twitched violently, making Magnus groan a little louder, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked on the end of Alec’s thumb. “You’re so pretty, baby, drooling for my cock.” 

“Please,” Magnus’ mouth was slick with spit, and his eyes were glazed with pleasure. “Touch me, Alexander, please…” 

Alec leaned down, pulling Magnus’ legs around his waist so he could reach the warlock’s lips, his hands yanking Magnus’ head back to give him better access to his wet, hot mouth. The kiss was sloppy, filthy, the both of them grunting into it, rutting against each other. Alec pulled back, biting hard down on Magnus’ lower lip and across his cheek, teeth nipping just hard enough to sting. Magnus whined, rocking down on Alec’s cock desperately at the feeling of ownership that his lover was exerting over him. The sound trailed off into a guttural moan as Alec sucked on his earlobe. 

“You’re still greedy for more, baby? Still begging for a hand on your cock even now?” Alec panted into his ear, hands holding him securely by his hair as he thrusted brutally into Magnus’ body. 

“Yes,” Magnus choked, hot tears forced down his temples. “I’m so close, please, please, Alexander, fucking please touch me.” The shadowhunter knew full well that Magnus found it almost impossible to cum without friction on his cock, though he was determined to wring him out that much someday. 

Alec slowed to a stop, an idea making him smirk, and he glanced around at the room to see if his plan were possible. Magnus glared at him, though it didn’t look particularly threatening with his make-up smudged and his eyes teary, but Alec pouted apologetically at him nonetheless. He pulled out carefully, not wanting to make Magnus uncomfortable, and grabbed for the lube once more, standing up from the bed. 

“Come here, baby,” he murmured, taking Magnus’ hand. Frowning, the warlock followed, an undignified little squeak escaping him as Alec swept him up into his arms. Magnus’ face lit up with a grin the moment he realised where this was going, taking the lube from Alec’s hands and slicking the younger man’s cock with a fresh coat of lube. In the meantime, Alec carried him across the room to press his back to the wall, pinning Magnus in the air. 

“You gonna fuck me against the wall, Alexander?” Magnus purred, tossing the lube to the side and using his magic to make himself a little lighter, make it easier for Alec to lift him up higher to slide him back down on his cock. “Oh, fuck,” he huffed, knocking his head back against the wall as gravity pushed him down on the shadowhunter’s erection, his legs tightening around Alec’s waist. 

Alec hummed in pleasure at the tight heat of Magnus around him, grabbing for the warlock’s wrists and pinning them over his head, barely restraining himself from biting Magnus’ cheek once more. “Is that deep enough for you, baby?” He asked breathlessly, snapping his hips hard and fast. Magnus nodded desperately, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

“Bite me, bite me, leave a mark.” Magnus begged, “want everyone to know I belong to you.” 

There was no way that Alec would ever say no to that. He sucked at Magnus’ throat, one hand going to hold Magnus’ ass as he started to slip a little. Magnus bounced desperately into every thrust, fingers twitching where they were held up in the air by Alec’s other hand. “Should use my stamina rune,” Alec hissed in Magnus’ ear, nipping at his jaw, “fuck you like this all night, see how many times I can make you cum.” 

“Christ,” Magnus wheezed, trying in vain to free his hands from the shadowhunter’s grip. “Please, please, Alexander, make me cum, please.” 

“You look so good right now, baby,” Alec hissed, pulling back a little to look at his boyfriend, letting his wrists go to stroke off his cock. His hips stopped, letting Magnus grab onto his shoulders and fuck himself. “Bite marks on your face, bruises on your neck, everyone’s gonna know you belong to me. Everyone’s gonna know I fucked you this good,” he grunted, clenching his jaw to hold off his own climax. 

Magnus keened, black painted nails digging into the shadowhunter’s shoulders, his core burning from the strain of fucking himself on Alec’s cock, but he was so close; he was going to regret this in the morning when he woke up with twenty different cramps, but he was so fucking close…

“Come on, baby, cum for me, show me how good I made you feel,” Alec whispered, breath ragged against his lips, and Magnus couldn’t help himself, Alec’s thumb swiping under his foreskin just the way he liked as his pleasure crested, and he thumped his head back against the wall so hard his ears rang a little. “Shit, are you okay?” Alec hissed, carrying Magnus away from the wall to set him down against the bed. 

“Yeah, fine, did, did,” Magnus panted, refusing to let go of the shadowhunter’s shoulders, “did you cum?”

Alec snorted, and climbed over Magnus’ body, kissing down his stomach. “I was more concerned with making sure you hadn’t concussed yourself; you hit your head pretty hard.” 

“I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alexander, I don’t get concussions,” Magnus huffed, looking truly offended, and Alec couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of him, utterly debauched, an absolute mess, but still managing to look as menacing and adorable as ever. “Stop it!” Magnus screwed up his nose, trying to hide his own smile. “Seriously, put it back in.” 

“It’s fine, hot stuff, really.” Alec shrugged, turning over to lie next to the older man, “moment’s passed.” It was true; right now he was feeling more cuddly than sexy; he just wanted to grab a few wet wipes and clean Magnus’ face and between his legs and kiss all over the marks he’d left. 

Magnus was having none of it, however, and scowled, getting up to straddle Alec’s hips. “I was hoping that after all this time you’d have realised that I am actually the world’s biggest cum slut.” His eyes glinted wickedly, and Alec quirked an eyebrow at him, a smirk growing on his own face. 

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah,” Magnus purred, lifting up on his knees to position Alec’s cock. “That is, unless you’d rather…”

“No, no,” Alec gulped, eyes going wide. “Uhhh… Continue. I’m not gonna complain.” Magnus laughed, humming in contentment as he sank down on his boyfriend’s cock once more. “Oh shit, baby, you’re so tight, you sure you don’t need-”

“Shut up, Alexander,” Magnus retorted breathlessly, letting his head tilt back as he rolled his hips. “I’m in my happy place.” 

Alec chuckled, hands falling to Magnus’ hips. “Well, don’t let me distract you,” he teased, thumbs sweeping over the older man’s hipbones. 

Magnus looked down at his shadowhunter, warmth filling his eyes as he took in Alec’s boyish, mischievous grin, and he couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss him, clenching just a little just to hear the catch in Alec’s throat. “You fucked me so good, angel, made me yours just like you said you would,” he sighed, sitting back up. “Felt so good when you were choking me, baby, I could’ve cum right there…”

“Magnus,” Alec choked, letting Magnus guide his hands up to his throat once more. “God, you drive me crazy.”

Magnus hummed, indulgent as he tilted his head back, exposing the purpling bruise between Alec’s fingers. The shadowhunter’s hazel eyes burned, and his hands tightened the smallest amount. Magnus lifted up a couple of inches, just enough to allow Alec the room to thrust up into him however he liked, his eyes rolling back in his head at the thought of the shadowhunter using him for his own pleasure. “Come on, angel, take what you need,” Magnus begged, gasping softly as Alec rolled his hips up, right into his prostate.

Alec didn’t know where to look, eyes flicking between the bounce of Magnus’ mostly soft cock, the glimpse of his own dick he caught every time the warlock rose up, and Magnus’ blissed out, overstimulated expression. He dropped his hand from Magnus’ neck in favour of guiding his hips with one hand, the other unable to resist wrapping around Magnus’ cock. Just the softest stroke was enough to have Magnus shuddering, nails digging into Alec’s chest. 

“You look so fucking good riding me like this,” Alec moaned, his eyelashes fluttering, though he kept his eyes stubbornly open. He didn’t want to miss a second of Magnus like this. “You want Daddy to cum inside you, baby? Is that it?”

“Alexander,” Magnus gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Alec would've smirked if he wasn't halfway out of his mind. “Please, please, do it. Fill me up, Daddy, please…”

Alec grunted, breath catching in his throat as his orgasm hit him like a slap in the balls, almost painful in its intensity. He gripped Magnus’ hips tight enough that it would surely leave a bruise, the bronze skin turning white under the force of the shadowhunter’s fingers. He wheezed his way through it, vaguely worried that he was having a heart attack, before he realised Magnus was giggling.

“I knew it,” he said smugly, “you do have a Daddy kink.” 

Alec snorted out a laugh, stroking Magnus’ sides soothingly. “Shut up. You could have said anything in that moment and I would’ve…”

“Cum so hard you almost died?” Magnus hummed, face going slack as he pulled off Alec’s cock, the last frisson of friction a little too good. 

“Exactly.”

“Whatever you say, Daddy.”

“Oh my God, shush!” Alec whined, grabbing the pillow under his head and shoving it into Magnus’ face. “If I do have a Daddy kink, which I don’t, it’s only because you conditioned me to find it hot. I blame you completely.” Alec’s face was almost deadly serious, and Magnus could only tell he was kidding because of the slight crinkle in his right eye.

Magnus grinned, propping himself up on his elbows. “If it helps, you gave me a kink for getting choked and that’s definitely weirder.”

“God, it’s so good though,” Alec groaned, tugging Magnus down to sprawl on top of him. “Are you okay, though?”

“I’m fine, angel, I promise. You were a perfect gentleman.” 

Alec smiled, cupping Magnus’ face. “I love you. Even if you do brainwash me into having weird fetishes.”

Magnus laughed, rubbing his nose against Alec’s. “Next stop, lingerie.”

“Christ on a bike, Magnus!”

Magnus threw back his head and cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!!!! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this series; I did NaNoWriMo in November with my own novel so I didn't have time to write that sweet, sweet smut!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @prettyboyrudy_ and on tumblr @humansunshineao3 - come and talk to me about what you want to see Malec explore together in later stories! Or drop a comment down below!


End file.
